


Due

by michirukaiou7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sad, post VII book
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riflessioni di George post battaglia finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due

_Quello che non sono io, è Hikaru, e quello che non è Hikaru sono io. Siamo due persone distinte.  
È importante.  
Ma, allo stesso tempo, noi due siamo una cosa sola. Un’entità unica.  
Anche questo è importante. _  
 _(_ Kaoru Hitachiin, _Ouran Host Club_ volume IX _)_

  
C’era qualcosa che non andava, si diceva George, camminando nei viali ombreggiati dagli alberi; qua e là, dal manto erboso, spuntavano lapidi bianche o monumenti funebri, e lui impiegò un po’ a trovare quella che gli interessava. La mamma ci sarebbe rimasta male, probabilmente, all’idea che lui non sapesse neppure quale angolo del cimitero fosse diventato la nuova casa di Fred, ma non gl’importava: era la prima volta che riusciva a trovarsi lì da solo, senza nessun altro dei suoi parenti, e questo gli bastava.  
Eccola lì, posata sull’erba, nascosta dalla miriade di fiori freschi che veniva cambiata ogni giorno.  
Di colpo, i suoi passi si fecero più pesanti, come se avesse paura… Eccola la parola:  _paura_.  
Paura di cosa?, si chiese. Forse solo di pensare che  _lui_  era lì, e ci sarebbe rimasto per sempre. E che il tempo, che per tutta la vita avevano trascorso bene o male assieme, era finito, concluso, seppellito insieme al corpo di suo fratello sotto quella terra ricoperta di un folto mantello di erba.  
 _Ciao Fred_.  
Rimase in piedi davanti alla tomba, con le mani nelle tasche, lo sguardo imbarazzato: gli sembrava tutto troppo irreale.  
 _Non sei offeso, però, vero? Dai, lo sai benissimo che i cimiteri non sono il mio forte.  
No, ok, siamo sinceri: è il fatto che ci sia tu, qui, a tenermi lontano; non sono abituato a pensarti in un luogo diverso dal mio fianco, non è mai stato così, mai, sin da quando siamo nati: mamma non aveva spazio neppure per due culle, e così ci faceva dormire insieme, in modo da poterci avere entrambi sottomano per vegliarci.  
Poi siamo cresciuti, ma abbiamo sempre diviso la stanza, i vestiti, i compiti, le punizioni, le avventure incoscienti, la vita stessa, come se la bolla di carne nella quale avevamo iniziato ad esistere non si fosse mai rotta e noi non ne fossimo mai usciti.  
Insieme.  
Eravamo due, ma anche una cosa sola; non lo so spiegare bene, ma… Era come se tu fossi un pezzo di me, e io un pezzo di te, due persone distinte, che però erano legate in modo diverso da come siamo sempre stati con i nostri fratelli: era come se non ci fossero barriere tra noi due, come invece di solito ci sono con le altre persone; eri la persona che mi avrebbe capito sempre e comunque, che non avrebbe fatto domande o si sarebbe accorto quando era il caso di farne, quella che ci sarebbe stata sempre perché… Perché eravamo nati insieme.  
È per questo che sto così, da quel giorno in cui sei stato tanto scemo da farti ammazzare e io tanto stronzo da non riuscire a recuperarti in tempo: mi manca un pezzo, Fred. Mi manchi tu. E mi sembra che, per tutta la mia vita, sentirò questa mancanza: mi sposerò, magari avrò addirittura dei figli, un lavoro, una casa, nuovi amici, una vita… Ma mancherà sempre qualcosa. Mancherà il condividerla con te. Mancherà il parlare con te delle stesse cose, mancherà guardarti e sapere che hai capito perfettamente quello che sto pensando, mancherà affrontare la vita con te.  
Non è una cosa che ha a che fare col crescere: siamo sempre stati piuttosto indipendenti, abbiamo lasciato la mano di mamma e papà piuttosto presto, quindi non è questo il problema. Forse mi spaventa solo sapere che, d’ora in poi, sarò solo. Lo so che gli esseri umani lo sono sempre, anche quando hanno una famiglia come la nostra, un sacco di amici, un amore, degli ideali, ma finora non l’avevo capito bene: non riuscivo a pensare alla vita senza la tua presenza; non era dipendenza, era più… È che adesso io mi volto e tu non ci sei, capito? Lì, dove per tutta la mia vita ci sei stato tu, adesso c’è il vuoto. Manca un pezzo, sempre, qualunque cosa faccia e ormai ho capito che mancherà sempre: che io andrò avanti, Fred, ma ti porterò con me.  
Ovunque.  
Ti porterò con me nella casa che avrò, negli amici che incontrerò e che tu non vedrai mai, nella donna che amerò alla quale non potrò mai presentarti, nei figli che mi nasceranno ai quali potrò solo parlare del loro fantastico zio, una persona eccezionale che se n’è andata troppo presto.  
Magari potrei avere anch’io dei gemelli, con i capelli rossi, come noi: e magari, oddio!, diventerò come papà e mi verrà da sgridarli quando faranno qualcosa di pazzo; e forse mi fermerò, proprio prima di iniziare a ripetere le ramanzine che tante volte hanno fatto a noi, e non dirò niente perché vedrò in loro quello sguardo che avevamo noi. E magari mi verrà anche da sorridere. E penserò _ Merda _, Fred,_ cosa ti stai perdendo!  
 _E allora, forse ancora di più, mi verrà voglia di vivere e vedere cose, persone e fare pazzie, perché sentirò sempre la tua mancanza, ma anche la tua presenza al mio fianco: perché sentirò che devo vivere il doppio, per te e per me, perché è come se tu mi avessi lasciato questo compito, quello di essere felice per tutti e due._  
 _O magari sono solo diventato un imbecille sentimentale e sto delirando davanti a una tomba senza motivo, tanto che mi stupisco che tu non sia qui ad assestarmi un calcio nel sedere. O magari hai capito quello che sto cercando di dirti malgrado tutto il casino che sto facendo._  
 _È un modo per dirti che… che non verrò qui, come mamma, papà e i nostri fratelli, non ci verrò perché non sono un tipo da venire a portare i fiori al cimitero, ma soprattutto perché tu non sei qui._  
 _Tu sei dove sei sempre stato, Fred: con me. Quindi vedi di non distrarti e continuare a partecipare a tutte le cazzate che farò d’ora in poi, perché le farò per me e per te._  
 _Perché tu non smetterai mai di mancarmi e perché io non smetterò mai di portarti con me dovunque andrò._


End file.
